greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blacklight
'''The Blacklight Virus '''was an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other organisms. It was extracted and synthesized by Gentek, using a sample of Elizabeth Greene 's infectious blood who was infected with the Redlight virus . It is also the precusure to the Greylight Virus and the Silverlight Virus ( and technically the Whitelight Virus , but this is concerted another form of the Blacklight Virus) Effects After infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the junk DNA in a target, causing biological changes that create (and recreate) a sentient mind inside the infected creature. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into living cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 99.99% of subjects die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. However, some variants have yielded other beneficial results; endowing the infected organisms with incredible superhuman genetic prowess's, that greatly increase their natural abilities to levels far exceeding human capability, these variants include DX-1120 and DX-1118 C.I Infection The virus is highly contagious and can infect organisms through a multitude of means.Physical Contact: If a non-infected person is bitten or scratched by an Infected person, or Hunter, the virus can spread directly to the victim resulting in their infection.Exposure: Coming into contact with an Infected Water Tower, or a Hive can result in the infectious agents spreading to near-by humans.Bodily Fluid Contact: Infectious bodily fluids and materials are capable of infecting through open wounds.Injection: As used on the Project D-Code soldiers, the Virus can be spread through direct application by applying an injection. Variants DX-1118 C ( the Prototype Strain) A group of scientists led by Dr. Alex Mercer managed to synthesize a new virus strain which they named Blacklight. They were trying to use it to cure diseases such as cancer (unknowing of the real goal, to engineer a new version of the Redlight virus that could copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatures). The scientists soon became suspicious, noting that a large portion of virus variants had deadly effects on test animals.The Blacklight virus' effects are variable and far more infectious than the Idaho strain. The Blacklight virus outbreak does not follow the pattern of the Hope outbreak: it causes too many infections, spreads over too wide an area, and leaves too many surviving entities. The Blacklight virus mortality rate is lower than that of the Redlight virus, and the incubation period is much longer. The full capabilities of the Blacklight virus were unknown even to the scientists who synthesized it (including Alex). Thankfully, the Blacklight virus is incapable of crossing large water bodies such as the Hudson River, leaving it stranded on Manhattan Island. The Blacklight virus can make Walkers but it's unknown if Alex can control these Walkers, it should be noted that Greene couldn't control individuals infected with this strain of Blacklight virus. Evolved The people who where called Evolved by Mercer was individuals who were Infected with a weaker form of the Prototype Strain of the Virus, their purpose was to infiltrating and destroying Blackwatch and Gentek and to further his plans to spread the Virus which happened just prior to the Combine Invasion of De'ijkki Earth . DX-1120 (Project D-Code) 161 soldiers were injected with this variant in Project D-Code. This variant causes no deaths. The virus' replication and re-growth of the organism was completed in less than two days. The subjects showed dramatic increases in metabolic rate, strength, and reaction times. There have been no side effects manifested to date. This variant was only 3 weeks old and was responsible for creating Super Soldiers, which are agile, strong, and formidable foes. "Leaders" or more powerful Blacklight Infected Elizabeth Greene- before her death by the hands of Alex Mercer, she was codenamed "Mother" by Blackwatch she is the "Mother" of the Blacklight Virus in the sense that her blood was the reason for the Virus to be, she leads the Blacklight infected in New York City of De'ijkki Earth, but she is not a Blacklight herself but a Redlight Infected Alex Mercer - the new "leader" (before the rise of Jäger in 3192 N.E) of the Blacklight Virus, he's codenamed "Zeus" by Blackwatch and Whitewatch and "Jupiter" by the Peacekeepers, after he killed Greene, he soon became the new head of the Blacklight Virus destroying Blackwatch, but he knew he cannot stop the Combines, so in order to keep his Homeworld and Dana safe, he allied himself with the Alliance during the First and Second Multiverse Wars, he later helps a man named William Jäger against the last of the remnants of Blackwatch and Gentek during the now infamously War for Seattle in the year 3191 N.E, he was later betrayed by Teufel during the Infection War. He also leads a Military Organization known as Whitewatch William Jäger - the man who replace Mercer as the "leader" of the Blacklight Virus in the year 3192 N.E he's codenamed "Hades" by Whitewatch, "Satan" by the U.C, and as "Lucifer" by the Peacekeepers, he started the Infection War in 3192 N.E, which during the first half of the Infection War, he used the appearance of Mercer to make people believe that he started this war until 3385 N.E when a young man named Alexendar Roosevelth stopped him and helped Mercer in revealing his true appearance for which he stopped using Mercer's appearance and began to use his true appearance again, he was stopped in 3642 by the son of Sora Yujo and Kairi Yujo, Chistopher Yujo, Alexi Scott and Alexendar Roosevelth that killed him on the very planet he was born again. James Heller - the second-in-command of Whitewatch, he is the Second Prototype made by Alex Mercer, he's codenamed "The Test Subject" by Blackwatch,"Ares" by Whitewatch "Mars" by the Peacekeepers, he's known to have distrust toward Mercer Alexendar Roosevelth - the third Prototype created by William Jäger, he's codenamed "Apollo" and "Subject Zeta" by Watchwatch, and "Sol" by the Peacekeepers Category:Infection Category:William Teufel's Army Category:Diseases